Data storage devices utilize heads to read data from and/or write data to a data storage media. Reliability of the heads to read and/or write data depends upon control of the spacing between the transducer elements and the media. Read and write transducer elements are fabricated at a trailing edge of the head or slider. Reliability of the read signal from the read transducer element depends upon spacing between the read element and the media. Likewise the reliability of the write signal depends on the spacing between the write pole and the media. The present application relates to operation of the read and/or write elements and active spacing control between the read and/or write elements and the media.